little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Nova Inhabitants (LWA Ragnarok)
Here are list of other inhabitants of Luna Nova Magical Academy featured in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. Teachers And Headmistresses Headmistress Holbrooke The 44th Headmistress of Luna Nova. She is conservative and traditional, and believes in watching and waiting for the right moment. She is cheerful and often talks aimlessly on and on. She even talks in her sleep. Later revealed to had struck down the evil queen who weaponized a lost soul jabberwocky named O'Connell for her nefarious purpose and old friend of Gran Gran, Akko's grandmother. O'Connell Holbrook's Jabberwocky. When his frills opened, he released a powerful combustile energy and the ability to fly with his wings. He's a Familiar of silence since he lost his voice during his transformation to a Lost Soul, but started to recover from it. Since he always bring lunches and tidies her office, O'Connell is considered his master's secretary. Ursula Callistis See: Ursula Callistis in Witches of Midgard Anne Finnelan A strict teacher at Luna Nova. She is an advanced magician, holding 2 Feathers. Unlike other more sloppy teachers, she holds to formalities the most. Among her teaching responsibilities are Magic Linguistics and student counseling. She is an austere conventionalist. Being fastidious, she despises plots, tricks, and human attachments. Unfortunately, this also narrowed her perspectives at times. Lukić She is called the Occult teacher. With 2 Feathers, she is an advanced witch. She is one of the oldest witches within Luna Nova. Superstitions, curses, and eschatology are her personal interests. Her age-old face and habit of speaking excessively has displeased even the teachers around her. Her teaching responsibilities include magical pharmaceutics, alchemy, and law. Her way in carrying out her lectures tend to be in frightening tone that gave the students goosebumps with the exception of Sucy. Samantha Badcock Numerology teacher and assistant principal of Luna Nova Academy. She is an diminutive and distracted person. She seems to be rather forgetful, forgetting an essential part of her own lesson. She's also a penny-pincher, refusing to buy any type of food other than potatoes, much to Akko's chagrin. Like Lotte, she is a fan of the Night Fall novels, but she appears to keep it secret. Pisces Philosophy teacher of Luna Nova Academy who unlike other teachers, is a female magical fish. She proves to be kind and considerate, giving an A+ to Akko despite the near-death experience Akko unintentionally gave her, as well as objective, recognizing how Akko put into practice the philosophies of magic in saving the fish. She also finds it boring to be in a bowl all day. Nelson A strict and no-nonsense broom-flying instructor of Luna Nova Academy, always orders her students to maintain their composure. She seems to take the broom-flight very seriously, prompting students not to take it lightly. Luna Nova Familiar Stable Mrs. Hegarthy Owner of Luna Nova Familiar Stable. Unemployed Familiars They are familiars yet tomade contract with any witches. The group composed of: *Clover the Leviathan *Saranghay pack (Omar, Jorge, Dante and Gibson) *Phanter Eel Duo (Bastien and Jonas *Atmospheric Beasts Duo (Maverick and Goose) *Princess Lyonna Rarity Wishmeyer Cavalier Dungan Lance 77 the Amphiteathre *Nomak the Kludde Luna Nova News Network A club at Luna Nova Academy made up of Wangari and her roommates Joanna and Kimberly. They cover all the important news and events in Luna Nova and report them in the school newspaper. In the group, Wangari develops herself as the interviewer and reporter, while Joanna is the photographer and Kimberly the writer. Wangari Leader, interviewer, and reporter of Luna Nova News Network. Joanna Photographer of Luna Nova News Network. Kimberly Writer of Luna Nova News Network. Students Hannah and Barbara Hannah and Barbara are two students of the Luna Nova Academy. They often accompany Diana Cavendish and act as her loyal friends and assistants. On the first glance, they often acts like sycophants and very mocking girls who disrespect Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in the school. Even with these negative qualities that made Biri Biri seeing them as a bunch of jackasses, it's soon revealed that the duo's friendships with Diana being genuine as they looked devastated when Diana decided to leave Luna Nova. After Akko and Biri Biri brought Diana back to Luna Nova, it was shown that they had change of heart as they now on the friendly terms with Akko and co. Others Ragnhild *Familiar: None *Magic Energy Influence: Vermilion Ursula and Newt's childhood friend and a late alumni of Luna Nova. After killed by Naglfar's Apollyons, she returned as a ghost with last bit of her magic long enough for her to chose Akko as her successor. Personality Ragnhild is a sincere, wise, fearless, selfless, patient, kind, and caring woman. She quickly bonds with Akko due to both of them have indomitable spirits and fierce ambitions that drive them through all their choices in life. Both are of unwavering loyalty to their allies, friends, and family— and that devotion inspires all those around them. She, alongside Newt, Biri Biri, Kur, Knoxx, Woodward, and Bezel are among those who aware with Ursula's true identity and more than willing to support her in spite of her path in fulfilling the quest for Seven Words as entertainer brought controversy among Witch Community. Newt however, noted that Ragnhild at times behave like happy-go-lucky, clumsy, and somewhat "uncouth" person who annoyed her friends more than herself. Nelson in particular, was easily provoked by her idiotic side, often retaliating against her with comical violence. Newt herself, on the other hand, though annoyed as much as Nelson, appreciated Ragnhild's ability to brighten up everyone's mood, especially during their "girls' day out". Not surprisingly, after Ragnhild's passing, she mused that her "girls' night out with Ursula and others won't be same anymore. The extent of Ragnhild's selflessness was revealed during the invasion of Apollyon pack sent by Naglfar to kill her and stole her Vermilion Valkyrie Gauntlet. Aware that they were sent by Tinkerer for her valkyrie gauntlet and unwilling to sacrifice inhabitants of her home village just to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, she fought the invading monsters with her own strengths and magic. Also, in the last moments of her life, instead if using the last bit of her magic to save herself, Ragnhild used it to save injured villagers and ensure that she can return as a ghost long enough so she can passed her Valkyrie armor to Ursula's student Akko. Her sacrifice to ensure the armor's safety didn't end in vain, as it enable the village to recover from the monsters' attack and managed to passed Vermilion Valkyrie title to Akko before went for afterlife, which would later enable the young witch to stop the oncoming Second Ragnarok. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:OC